Clinical Intervention
by StormN624
Summary: Rachel confronts Puck about the dangers of steroids, after Special Education.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel swiftly approaches Puck near his locker after third period. The rush of the crowd masks her footsteps and Puck is surprised when she speaks.

Rachel: "Are you really taking anabolic steroids?

Puck: "The Fuck?"

Rachel: Because if you are, I feel the need to warn you that anabolic steroids have many adverse side effects. Not the least of which include testicular atrophy and decreased sexual function in addition to gynecomastia, hyperlipidemia, cardiomyopathy, hypertension, severe psychological instability, and…

Puck: Whoa, whoa. Berry, I am NOT on steroids! Why the fuck would you ask me that?

Rachel: "Last week when we were walking in the hall, I noticed that your lovely arms were bigger. When I asked if you had been working out; you said and I quote: "It's the steroids" And while I know you have, in the past, used a number of illicit substances and participated in many reckless, immoral, astonishingly foolish and ultimately self-destructive activities; I can not conceive that someone who takes such obvious pleasure in sexual intercourse and pride in their sexual history and reputation would do something which could decrease and destroy all of the aforementioned for something so trivial as increased musculature; especially when what you have is already more than adequate and very pleasing."

For once Puck actually listens through an entire Berry rant and by the time she finishes his face has transformed from surprised, disgusted, and insulted to intrigued and self-assured. Puck leans one shoulder against the locker next to his. He faces Rachel with one brow raised, and a half grin- half smirk on his face. It is a look which she finds both irksome and extremely attractive. Puck takes his time looking Rachel up and down, taking in her red coat, green sweater with white doves, pleated skirt, and thick white leggings. As the silence builds, Rachel huffs, and indignantly stomps her right loafer covered foot.

R: "Well…"

P: "Well what?"

R: "Noah, are you or are you not taking steroids?"  
P: "Berry, we really got to work on your listening skills. You can't be a "great conversationalist" without listening. I already told you No."

Rachel narrows her eyes suspiciously, "Then why did you say it?"

Puck shrugs his shoulder simply, "Honestly, I was just trying to get a reaction out of you." When Rachel frowns in confusion, Puck continues, "Look, you were all mopey and shit about Hudson being a liar, and Satan being an evil skank, that I figured you'd get distracted and start ranting at me like you've been for the past hour!" Ever since she busted up Quinn's bullshit celibacy club, a righteously indignant Rachel Berry rant is something he enjoys. "But you didn't even blink, to caught up in Finn's dirt to even care."

Rachel loudly cries, "I did care!" Her raised voice draws the attention of several stragglers. They both glance around; Puck glares at any one who dares to take a second look. Rachel shakes her head and continues in a more even tone, "I've been thinking about it constantly. I spent the last week researching so I could present you with a thoroughly, informed, factual intervention." "I can not believe that you would make up something like that! Especially about yourself." Puck arches his brow in response.

Rachel: "Are you actually saying that you made up such a horribly embarrassing lie about yourself, _just to make me feel better_?"

Puck: "Something like that"

Rachel squints, "I'm not sure if I should actually believe you."

Puck is actually he insulted. He scoffs, "What the fuck, Rachel! Have I ever lied to you?"

Rachel: "Well, in the fifth grade you told me…

Puck angrily interrupts, "I mean when it's important. Have I ever lied to you about _anything_ that really matters?" When Rachel doesn't immediately respond, Puck turns away from her and slams the locker door shut. When he turns back to her, his face has returned to its usual mask of casual indifference but his eyes are blazing with anger and something which she can't identify.

Puck: "Look, Berry, I don't know how many times you need to hear it, but I am NOT taking steroids, and there is absolutely nothing wrong with my junk." Just to tease her, he drops his voice to an especially seductive tone, and grabs her fingers. He closes the space between them and looks directly into her eyes as he whispers, "I do Not have _any_ problems with sexual stamina, and there is _nothing_ small about my junk, Rach. If you want, you can find out for yourself." (yes he knows what atrophy means fuck you very much) When Puck moves her fingers as if to place her hand over his crotch, Rachel roughly jerks her arm away from him and takes a step back. Puck smirks at her motion and cocks his head. She knows that look, she HATES that look. It's his gotcha expression, his I know something you don't know, the you'll never get it look, the I'm bigger, badder, and better than you look. It's both a challenge and a dare, and it pisses her off. Rachel takes two steps forward and invades _his_ space. She stares up at his eyes unflinchingly and states "Fine" through clenched teeth.

He blinks, "What?" Puck is completely confused, and a little turned on. That one word is the least he has ever heard Rachel speak; he wasn't sure she knew how to make small sentences.

Rachel: "I said, fine, Noah. Since you insist, I will examine your "junk" for the side effects of anabolic steroid usage. Please note that should such side effects be found, I will of course, report you to the proper authorities." She challengingly tilts her nose at him and orders him to be at her house at 7:30 tonight. She does a complete turn on the ball of her toes which causes her hair to fly in his face as she walks off.

Puck stands in the hall in complete shock for a full minute before his brain begins to process the sudden turn of events. Did Rachel Berry just invite him to, no, demand that he come to her house so she can check his balls? Seriously, what the fuck. He takes a minute to review the conversation and remembers that she complimented him not once, but twice, and admitted to being pleased with his form _and_ constantly thinking about him. He thinks this is fair since she spends way too much time on his mind. He decides to show up tonight just to see how far she'll go and what else he can get her to admit. After all, he reasons, she and Finn are done, and Hudson's loss will definitely be his gain.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck arrives at Rachel's house promptly at 7:30. It's Wednesday and he remembers that her dads won't be home for another hour due to some weekly medical conference. There's no answer when he knocks, so he tries the handle and the door opens before him. As he enters the house and locks the door, he shakes his head at Rachel's complacency and makes his way up the stairs to her room.

He roughly pushes open her bedroom door. Rachel stands with her back to him in a white lab coat with her hair pulled back in a loose knot, perusing a large textbook on her desk. At the sound of her bedroom door hitting the wall, she turns to face him, somewhat startled. Puck angrily exclaims, "What the Fuck, Berry? You just left the front door wide open! Some crazed lunatic could just waltz right in and attack you." Rachel calmly states, "Noah, the door was not wide open, merely unlocked. This is a very safe neighborhood, and the only lunatic I was expecting is you." "Whatever, you need to lock your doors, that shit ain't safe. You planning on leaving your door open in NY too." Rachel hesitates, "No, of course not." "Then you need to get in the habit of locking doors now." Rachel huffs in exasperation, she is not accustomed to being on the receiving end of a lecture. "Noah, while I appreciate your concern, my home security practices are not the reason for this visit. "Kindly remove your trousers please." Puck scoffs, "Sheesh, Berry, aren't you gonna offer me dinner first?" Rachel flushes, "I'm sorry Noah, would you like a snack or some water before we begin? I have…" "Healthy disgusting crap," he interrupts as he moves further into the room and shirks his jacket.

Puck finally takes in Rachel's appearance. Her black skirt is longer than usual but hugs her curves in all the right places. It somehow manages to emphasize the length of her legs and the curve of her ass. She wears a blue button down silk blouse, which _matches my boxers_, he thinks. Black wire rimmed glasses and a long white coat with "_Dr. Berry" _stitched on the lapel completes the costume. His eyes widen as he takes in the open anatomy text on her desk, "Holy shit, Rach! Are you really fucking serious about this? "Of course", she replies, "Disrobe, please." Puck stares at her for a moment, taking in her resolute expression and calm exterior. His eyes narrow. There is no way that Rachel "virgin" Berry isn't nervous, excited, and or scared about seeing him naked, no matter how cool she's trying to play it. Puck quirks his lips up in a half smile and reaches for the hem of his shirt, "Alright then." Rachel stops him with dispassionate ease, "That won't be necessary, Noah. I am only going to examine the lower portion of your anatomy." Puck frowns and stares at her face. Rachel maintains a cold clinical expression. She's fully in character now. Puck can't believe that she's taking things this far. Rachel impatiently motions for him to proceed. Puck narrows his eyes and unbuttons his jeans, there is No way that Rachel Berry is going to get the best of him. He has been undressed in a hell of a lot more awkward, embarrassing, and dangerous situations than this for worse reasons.

Rachel waits patiently while Noah's jeans hit the floor. Her eyes roam over his powerful thighs and golden skin. She reminds herself to b_e calm, be cool Rachel, show no emotion._ She's playing the role of a clinical practioner here and she has all the tools for the part. She is not here to become nervous, tongue tied or excited; no matter how firm his buttocks appear.

Puck stands before Rachel in comfortable dark blue satin boxers. He arches a brow and smirks at her. He noticed the deep breath she took when his pants hit the floor, the clenching of her fingers, and the pink flush at her neckline. "Sure about this, babe, Not too late to back out."

Rachel squares her shoulders and inhales. She approaches her desk and picks up a small instrument. Her no-nonsense sensible black heels are silent on the carpet as she marches forward to stand directly in front of him. "I'm not your babe, Noah and you'll also need to remove your underwear in order for me to examine your genitals. Both of his eyebrows go up in shock, "You're fucking with me right." "No, Noah, I most certainly am not." "Berry, what the hell is goin on here? What do you think you're doing?"

R: "Surely you recall our conversation from earlier today and the previous week as well. We are here, Noah, to determine if you exhibit the signs of anabolic steroid abuse; specifically testicular atrophy." P: "Jesus, fuck! I already told you I am _not_ on steroids and my junk is not shrunk." R: "Yes, well you also told me I should see for myself. Trust but verify, Noah, or have you changed your mind?" The way she cocks her head and lifts her eyebrow is a direct challenge and he _knows_ she stole that look from him. Puck gives her his hard stare and snaps out a terse, "Fine" while he quickly removes his boxers.

Rachel closes her eyes and drops to a low crouch in front of him with the medical tape measure. She pauses to collect her bearings before she raises her eyes upward. Puck smirks down at Rachel's head while she admires his package. He thinks he's just blown a whole in her game plan. "_I'm da man_" he thinks to himself. Rachel takes her time visually inspecting Noah's nether region. The olive hue of his skin extends everywhere. The hair covering his genitals is appropriately thick, according to the Tanner stages for male growth and development, yet oddly neat, which is surprising to her. The skin of his penis is smooth and unblemished. She stops herself form licking her lips and remembers her purpose. Rachel steels her nerves and picks up the tape measure. As she reaches to lift his penis away, it jerks. Her eyes shoot up to meet his with wonder and confusion and a hint of mistrust. P: "What, it's fucking natural when a hot chick is touching your stuff." Rachel flushes and murmurs a quiet "Oh." Puck shakes his head, unbelievable, of all the things that have happened tonight, that statement is what embarrasses her. Rachel lowers her eyes and recommits to the task at hand. She horizontally places the tape measure against Noah's left testicle. He shakes his head and laughs quietly at her daring. Rachel Berry is actually _measuring_ his balls, un-fucking-believable. The text states that the average size of an adolescent male testis is approximately 3.5 cm; both of Noah's are considerably larger. During Rachel's "exam" Noah's penis had quickly firmed and lengthened. Rachel's eyes widen as she looks up. Without measuring, she's pretty certain that _it_ is considerably larger than average as well. She stands abruptly and flushes deeply, "No atrophy there, no not at all, I am thoroughly convinced." "Oh, really?" Puck scoffs, all of a sudden she's all nerves and jitters. "You can pull your pants up now."

Rachel turns her back and scurries over to the desk. She replaces the tape measure and fiddles with the text to mask her nervousness. She has no idea what she was thinking. She didn't fully plan this through. She has no idea what comes next, her storyboard ended with the actual exam. And now Noah is fully aroused and she is feeling… well she's not entirely certain _what_ she is feeling. There's just a jumbled mass of heat and confusion in her abdomen. She hears the rustle of clothing and allows herself a sigh of relief. She does not jump when she feels his breath in her ear. Puck breathes, "so Berry, what's next on your agenda?"


	3. Chapter 3

Puck speaks the words into her ear, "So Berry, what's next on your agenda?" Rachel trembles and looks down at her desk. In this moment she feels completely out of control and that is not something she has ever been comfortable with. Her shoulders heave with the deep breath she exhales. Puck places a gentle hand on her shoulder and attempts to turn her face to him. She resists, so he softens his tone and questions, "C'mon Rach after all that you won't even look at me?" Rachel slowly turns around and opens her eyes. She is relieved to see that his boxers have been replaced. However, the evidence of his desire is readily apparent and his shirt has joined his jeans on the floor. She now has a direct eye view of Noah's beautifully sculpted chest. Rachel sputters incoherently and averts her eyes. Her emotions are all over the place. She feels guilt, arousal, desire, confusion, fear, and shame swirling inside her like the eye of the storm. She lightly shakes her head and keeps her eyes away from his while she attempts to gather her wits. "_What am I doing?" _

Puck lowers his head and places his fingers beneath her chin as he tilts her face up to meet his gaze. "Rachel, what was all this really about?" Rachel looks into his beautiful eyes and starts to feel herself get lost. His eyes are too beautiful, every time she receives the full weight of his attention, she feels a little hypnotized. She remembers thinking long ago that someone with eyes that pretty couldn't be so bad, and then of course he had to ruin it. Rachel shakes her head from his grasp and attempts to push him away; but Puck grabs both of her wrists in his hands. "Stop this Rachel, come on and talk to me."

Rachel looks wildly around the room, anywhere but at his face. "We just talked about this Noah, how could you forget? I needed to…"

P: You didn't _need_ to do this Rachel. I told you I'm not on steroids and I know you never really believed I was." She frowns indignantly at this and opens her mouth to interrupt, but Puck plows right on through, "If you really thought I was using steroids you wouldn't have hesitated to snitch me out. And all those things you listed in the hall are real reasons why you _know_ that I'd never be on Roids." "So there was no **need** for you to invite me to your bedroom when your parents aren't home and have me get half naked. And there definitely was no _need_ to fondle my junk. But you wanted to, the question is … why?"

Rachel looks in his eyes, and then lowers her gaze to his hands clasped around her wrists. Loose strands of hair fall to cover her face and she speaks softly, "I'm not sure."

Puck scoffs in disbelief and releases her, "You sure about that, Rach?"

R: "Am I sure that I'm unsure, YES! I've never been so confused in my life. I don't know what I'm doing here, or what I'm feeling, or what I was thinking, or…" Rachel trails off miserably, she still has all these unresolved feelings for Finn and she really shouldn't be feeling nor doing _anything_ with Noah. She knows this. After all, that was what got her into so much trouble in the first place. It's just that she really truly _enjoys_ spending time with Noah. She always has fun with him, whether it's playing music, teasing or making out, she's never unhappy with him. Noah makes her feel alive. This is confusing, especially considering their history.

Puck narrows his eyes at her, "You're Rachel freakin Berry, and everything you do is for a reason; to get you closer to what you want. And you always know what you want. So what do you want from me." Puck knows that Rachel wants him. He's felt it every time they've kissed, every time she touched him, anywhere. Hell anytime they're alone he can feel this like invisible cord of desire pulling them together. But he wants her to admit it to both him and herself. He wants to hear her say it out loud; that she wants to be with him and that this- whatever it is between them doesn't have anything to do with Finn Hudson. As Rachel opens her mouth, Puck finds himself actually holding his breath waiting for her to speak. Rachel attempts to formulate a reply but the words won't come. Puck tries to wait for her to get it together, but he's never been a patient man. Puck brings his hand up to cup the sides of her face and brings his lips to her hers. Rachel gasps in surprise and Puck takes the opportunity to slide his tongue over hers. He kisses her slowly, deeply, and fully, so that Rachel feels it everywhere, from the top of her head to the tips of her toes as they curl in her shoes. Puck lets his hands drift down to her waist and inside her coat. He hoists her up onto the desk and parts her knees so that he is standing inside her thighs. Rachel can feel him hot and hard against her thigh and feels moisture pool in her center. Puck slowly breaks the kiss and rests his forehead against Rachel's. He returns to sip at her lips once, twice and then repeats the question, "What do you want from me?" Rachel opens her eyes and stares at him in awe. She can't believe he expects her to formulate a coherent, rational response after that kiss. Puck squeezes her thighs impatiently and pulls her hips closer to the edge, closer to him. "Come on, Babe, answer the question."

R: "Noah, I told you before, I'm not your babe."

P: "Yeah, well maybe you should be."

Rachel's eyes widen in shock and confusion, "Noah?"

Puck backs away from Rachel and crashes on her bed. He places one arm over his face. "Jesus, Rachel, What the fuck do you want from me?" Rachel looks over his prone form and tries not to laugh at the tent his erection makes of his boxer shorts. The air in the room has changed and she feels like she's on the precipice of some great discovery. She slides down from the desk and sits next to him on her bed. "Noah ?, Wh- what do you mean by that? What do _you_ want from me?" Puck rolls his eyes and turns his head to face her.

P: "Berry, I'm hard as hell, and I'm lying on your bed in my boxers. I think it's pretty obvious."

R: "So this is just, it's just… Sex is all you want from me?" She asks in a small voice.

Puck sits up and faces her "No that's not all I want." R: "Oh"

Puck starts to become angry, "Oh, just oh!" R: Well you haven't exactly told me what you do want." Puck shakes his head, "Neither have you." Puck flops back onto the bed.

The silence stretches between them.

Rachel asks, "Noah, Do you know what you want from me?"

P: "Yes." She hesitates, "Please, will you tell me, what it is?"

Puck sighs wearily, "Everything. All of you, Rachel. I want you."

R: "In what way?"

Puck turns his head to face her and stares at her intently, "In _every_ way; Rachel, I want us to be together." Rachel lips form a perfect circle as her eyes flare in surprise. She honestly never expected Noah Puckerman to _ever_ say something like that to her.

Puck feels the energy drain from his erection with her lack of response. Now this shit is embarrassing. He sits up with his back to Rachel. He looks at her over his shoulder. Her eyes are on the cover as her fingers trace small patterns over the blanket.

P: "Don't look so fucking amazed!" "Don't you have anything to say?"

Rachel snaps her eyes up to meet his, "Well I am amazed." The color of his eyes seems to swirl with his anger. It amazes her how they can change. "I never thought that you would have feelings…"

At that half formed statement, Puck angrily stands from her bed and turns to face her. "Why the hell not? Huh! Because I'm just some asshole who doesn't have feelings? Huh? Because all you people think I can't care about anyone; or that I don't deserve to have someone care about me." Puck's chest heaves with emotion. He can't believe that he's admitted all this to Rachel Berry. This is not badass. ? Rachel Berry knows he can be hurt, and no one is supposed to see that. He feels a sick kind of fear at the thought that with this knowledge Berry has power over him. But then he remembers that she already has some strange power over him. Why the hell else would he in her bedroom again. He shakes his head at her and turns to pick up his clothing.

Rachel stands up as well, and places her tiny hand on his arm. "Noah wait!" You didn't let me finish. That's not what I think at all." Puck cools slightly and turns to face her. He nods for her to continue. Rachel looks in to his eyes hoping that he can read her sincerity, "I was going to say, that I never expected you to have feelings _for me._ I didn't think you really liked me at all."

Puck stares at her in disbelief. Rach, come on seriously. How could you not know that? Have you ever known any other girl that gets me to do half the crazy shit you get me to?"

Rachel smiles at that and shakes her head, "Well you've also said that immolation would be preferable to spending time with me." Puck blinks at her, "Immo- what?" "Light yourself on fire", she clarifies. Puck: "Yeah, well I also told all of Glee that I like you." "Kind of," She corrects, "and then there were the slushie facials." Puck instantly feels ashamed. He takes her hands in his, "Rachel I've said it before and I'll say it again, I am so sorry I ever did that to you. God knows if I could take it all back I would." Rachel arches her brow in question; playfully she asks, "Oh yeah, and what would you do instead?" Puck answers without hesitation, "Ask you to make out." She giggles sweetly and Puck cracks a smile. Rachel states, "I believe you, Noah, and I do forgive you. It's just one of my many issues."

Puck nods and returns to sit on the bed; still holding Rachel's hand, he pulls her down next to him. He tries to think of what more he can say or do to convince her to trust him, to be with him. He turns to look in her eyes and when he gives her a small smile Rachel leans in for a kiss. "You better mean it," he says with emphasis. Rachel's eyes search his with confusion, "What?"

Puck elaborates, "If you kiss me, you better mean it. It better be about me, for me, and not Hudson, or making him jealous, or some other bullshit." When Rachel looks into his eyes she sees the anger, hesitancy, and hurt that her previous actions have caused him. Suddenly she feels guilty, he was right, she hadn't considered his feelings because she hadn't expected him to have any. She had been thoughtless and inconsiderate. She bows her head and peeks at him from beneath her lashes. Softly, she says, "I'm sorry, Noah. You're right I wasn't thinking about you before. I'm sorry I tried to use you. But I promise **you** are the only thing on my mind right now." Puck searches her doe brown eyes and nods his head. "Good." Rachel smiles at him softly.

Puck traces her lips with his index finger. Softly their lips come together in sweet gentle kisses that deepen naturally. Rachel smiles into the kiss and feels the warmth of joy spread from her heart throughout. When she nips his bottom lip with her teeth, she hears his rough intake of breath and he groans her name. Puck pushes the lab coat down from her shoulders and off. He moves his hands to her hips and jerks her body closer to him. Rachel takes the invitation to drape one leg over his hips and straddle his waist. Puck moans into her mouth as her body makes contact with his erection through the thin barrier of his underwear. He feels the blood rush from his head and feet as she pushes him back onto the bed.

Rachel continues to kiss him from her perch atop his body. They've been in this position before, more than once, more than twice but something about this time feels completely new. Puck allows his hands to roam over Rachel's hair and down her back to cup the firm curve of her ass through the skirt. His hand skims down the skin of her legs and travels to the inside of her thigh. He gently pushes so that they are lying on their sides with her leg draped high over his hip. He pushes her skirt up and pulls her close so that her body his pressed firmly against him. Rachel moans as she breaks for hair. Their bodies are pressed firmly against one another but it still doesn't feel close enough. She sighs and kisses the tip of his nose, then each of his eyelids. Noah brushes a strand of hair from her eyes. He twirls her hair in between his thumb and index finger and takes a moment to bask in the beauty that is a joyous Rachel Berry. His chest swells with pride at the knowledge that he is the one that put that joy in her eyes. Noah glides his hand down her arm and interlocks their fingers. "So Rachel, what's it gonna be, Yes or No are you my girl?"

Rachel smiles widely at him. "Yes, Noah, definitely yes." She kisses him lightly and backs away. Noah chases her lips and deepens the kiss. They break separate with mutual sighs of contentment and she states, "I know what I want now."


End file.
